Take My Breath Away
by yanagi-chan
Summary: Another shounen ai songfic dedicated to the angelic beauty of the notsoangelic Kurapika and his “companion” Leorio. This was the product of a Hunter x Hunter bishounen overload whilst I was studying for my bar exams.


**Take My Breath Away**

By: Yanagi

Author's notes: _Another shounen ai songfic dedicated to the angelic beauty of the not-so-angelic Kurapika and his "companion" Leorio. This was the product of a Hunter x Hunter bishounen overload whilst I was studying for my bar exams. I think this little scene fits perfectly right at the end of the Genei Ryodan Saga or before the first episode of H x H Greed Island. A little sappy but hey, what can you expect from a strained imagination...no cable tv for nearly 6 months yeesh! Standard disclaimers apply, naturally._

_Watching every motion_

_In this foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame..._

Patience.

Perhaps one, if not the rarest of all the virtues put together by the gods.

Patience is a virtue. And Leorio was a man of virtue---but patience, he soon learned, was not just an ordinary virtue. It was a gem of such exquisite workmanship that to acquire it is not just an ordeal but a challenge of character...just as to acquire the heart of the prince is not just a test of careless love but of unconditional faith.

The tall, dark-haired man paced the length of the carpeted floors for what seemed like the hundreth time, dark-brown eyes flitting occasionally to the computer resting atop the dark mattress of the hotel bed. The glowing light of the monitor seemed to kindle with a devilish aura, like a forbidden gem taunting its pursuer to once more cast his eyes over the cryptic message that flashed maliciously on the screen.

The gods must really having a ball right now, Leorio thought bitterly, tearing his eyes from the screen and peering between the half-parted window curtains. It had been a little over a week since the saga with the Genei Ryodan had ended and with the return of the last of his comrades' treasured memento---the red eyes of the Kuruta tribe---Kurapika had finally returned to his former self...or so Leorio thought. The tarnished past of the blond youth was a fact not hidden from Leorio but not completely revealed either. Of course, he knew better than to pry in Kurapika's personal affairs but his emotions wouldn't allow him to leave Kurapika alone. Thus, clinging upon fragile threads of hope, Leorio had stood by the blond youth's side, never daring to rush in and break down the almost impenetrable walls the heir of Kuruta had built. Leorio had been consistently faithful, grabbing the tiniest of chances offered to gradually put cracks in the foundation of his implacable teammate. He had hoped, with blind persistence possessed only by a man smitten as he, that somehow, someway, Kurapika's thirst for revenge would now be quenched and that he, Leorio, could little by little heal if not erase the scars of sordid memories. But then again, a wounded past was not a mere fever that med student Leorio could cure with a tablet or two. He needed a more potent medicine---something he was so wiling to give but very hesitant to do so.

Sighing wistfully, Leorio recalled the gradual but welcome change in his blue-eyed angel that past week with the destruction of the Genei Ryodan. The lad, much to his relief, had metamorphosed from the spiteful blacklist hunter during the ill-fated days of combat to the familiar persnickety person who bossed everyone around, especially Leorio who couldn't care less if his clothes were creased or his chin were resembling a thicket of brambles with an overgrowth of hair. Pleasantly enough, Kurapika had even hinted signs of his lost childhood when he occasionally got into a merry banter with Gon and Killua.

The change suited him, Leorio thought fondly as he painted an image of his golden-haired cherub in his mind, putting together every detail of the seemingly innocent face in loving precision. His angel...his sweet, pure angel...

Onyx eyes dimmed with the velvety darkness of midnight as the nineteen-year old hopeful blew tender words against the cool breeze. Once again, the bittersweet memories of that one cherished night spun a tale of bittersweet love around Leorio's breaking heart.

_Turning and returning _

_To some secret place inside_

Watching in slow motion 

_As you turn my way and say my love..._

"Take my breath away..."

"Did you say something...Leorio?" Hazel eyes turned questioningly at Leorio, who, out of uncontrolled shyness had refused meet them, preferring instead the muddy brown tops of his weather-beaten loafers. It had been a little over a day since the crisis had ended and he had finally been rewarded with a heaven-sent chance to have Kurapika all to himself for the next few hours. Killua, who had been clamoring for ice cream, had practically dragged Gon to the now normal streets or York Shin city---normal being that the streets were now once more filled with random fighters picking random fights with anyone they'd come across. The older hunters however were less than perturbed, knowing fully well that Gon and Killua were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves---including any obstacle that may come their way. _And I'd feel sorry for them for trying to pull anything with those two_...Leorio thought ruefully.

Leorio's luck was running particularly strong that day and upon posing the invite to "talk" with Kurapika, the latter gave his consent quite agreeably minus the usual suspicions. Even luckier, Kurapika had willingly agreed to share a room with him, explaining nevertheless, in careful notes that the pairing after all was an unwritten tradition amongst the four beginning with the hunter exam. Leorio, needless to say, had been delighted right down to the big toe of his clumsy foot. This was the chance he had been hoping for, but the actual scenario left much to be desired. As the clock counted the precious seconds, he had done nothing more than murmur to himself the strains of a love song he often serenaded to his invisible lover.

"Kurapika..." he began as he had been doing so for the past few minutes, never knowing what to say next. Inwardly, he wished he could just pull out his heart and let it do the talking, for the thundering beats seemed to grow stronger with each passing second.

"Leorio, you brought me here so we could talk privately, did you not?" Impatience laced his tone as Kurapika smoothed down the length of his tabard, refusing to look at his companion. Somehow, he had a faint idea of what the man wanted to talk about and a tender, unsullied part of him had been fervently wishing for this moment. Yet, another part of him remained cold and unyielding as the glinting chains that enveloped his tarnished heart.

Leorio ran a hand over his frizzy locks, unsure of what to say. He suddenly had the strangest urge to sing, though his musical side was not exactly a side he dared to reveal.

Still, he had to say something. He only prayed Kurapika still had that immunity for humor for the last thing he needed was a bloodthirsty Kurapika laughing himself silly at Leorio's fumbling attempts at romance.

"Ano...Kurapika," he again began, onyx eyes fluttering. "I...well I..."

Kurapika simply gazed at him with the same blank expression in his smooth features. Inside, the pendulum was swinging so violently it threatened to rip him apart. One part of him wanted to make the first move but the other, more obstinate part prevented him from doing anything more than raise both eyebrows in expectation.

"Kurapika...have you...are you by any chance familiar with these lines..."

In the barest of whispers, Leorio began to recite and though not actually singing them, his voice had a low, tremulous quality giving the lines a strangely pleasing melody.

_Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating to become the fated one_

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say..._

He hesitated at the next line but bravely droned on

_My love...take my breath away..._

Onyx eyes huge with bewilderment, Leorio stared dumbfounded as Kurapika joined him in saying the last lines, as if knowing the song by heart.

"You...you know that song?" Taken completely aback, the older man stared dazedly at his companion, barely noticing the birth of a smile that touched Kurapika's lips that considerably softened his stoic features.

"Kurapika, that song...I, well I...I mean it was---it was..."

The chains that had been grinding against his hardened heart ceased and two fingers pressed upon Leorio's lips. The hazel eyes held the ebony orbs, a tender light emanating from their green dephts.

"I understand Leorio...I understand," he said softly.

A thousand stars seemed to crash into Leorio's system as his befuddled brain tried vainly to register what had escaped from Kurapika's lips.

"I'm---I'm glad that you understand my feelings," the ebony orbs glistened. Instinctively, he grabbed Kurapika's hands and with every ounce of willpower that he could muster, forced himself to hold those beautiful gem-like eyes with his own inky ones.

"De---demo, I still need to tell you something without having you deck me like the last time or...or squeeze the life out of me with your chains."

Kurapika's smile grew a little wider as he quickly made the connection out of Leorio's last statement and the time they had shared a cabin together during the Hunter exam.

"I promise I won't get violent," he almost laughed, a gesture he thought he had long forgotten.

"Kurapika," Leorio began gently, daring himself to trace the contours of the boy's pale cheek, all nervousness and insecurities momentarily forgotten. "Will you let me in?" I don't want to break down the walls you've built---you've given up practically everything to build them. I'm not the type to venture where I'm not that...that welcome," he said delicately. The hazel eyes were however still serene. "Demo...I...I still want to reach out to you, the Kurapika hiding inside those walls. I want to be with you inside those walls Kurapika so please...will you open the door...and let me in?"

_Through the hourglass I saw you_

_In time you slipped away_

_With each and every breath I called you_

_In time to hear you say_

_Only for today, I am unafraid..._

The moon seemed to dance with Leorio's mood, the luminous light flickering in between thick, dark clouds, symbol of a dying hope, a fading dream. Just one message---just one malicious, deeply calculating message and all hope that Leorio had embraced dwindled like the fading glow of the crescent moon, masked once again by the black pools of revenge. Hisoka's e-mail tauntingly flashed at Leorio, reminding the latter that his angel had now shed his wings and plunged straight into the depths of Hisoka's version of hell.

_The bodies are fake, like I told you before. But I have some information that might be of interest to you...my price remains. Come alone. Same place. Midnight_.

I'd been a pathetic fool, Leorio laughed humorlessly. Stupid romantic idealist fool, no firm leg to stand on, born to destroy and self-destruct...why had he disillusioned himself so much? There was nothing more for Kurapika in this world but revenge. And he---Leorio---was just a passing fancy until the time was ripe. Feeling totally drained, though he hadn't broken a sweat in days, Leorio slumped into a chair and willed himself to sleep. The ebony orbs began to slowly close, just as Leorio wanted to shut out everything in this world when the rustling of the window curtains snapped them back to life.

"Kurapika!" All sensations of sleep abruptly vanished, he stared paralyzed at the slender figure that emerged from the deep shadows.

"You came back...," he spoke faintly, voice slightly cracking with exhaustion brought about by several sleepless nights. The hazel eyes gleamed a bright emerald as Kurapika drew near.

"You didn't sleep," he said calmly, face as impassive as ever.

Something in Leorio snapped. He stood up, fists clenched and quivering.

"Damn right I didn't!" he near-shouted. "How'd you expect me to get a decent night's sleep when you just pranced off days ago to meet up with that...that psychopathic looney bin!"

"I'm sorry!" Kurapika blurted, a notch higher than his usual pitch.

"You damned well should be!" Leorio roared.

"Well I said I am what else do you want me to say!" Kurapika shot back in a louder, more ferocious tone.

"You could be a bit less calm about it you cold fish! Why must you so darn insensitive all the time huh? You think I'm made of stone Kurapika? Do you?" The rising crescendo of Leorio's voice filled the entire room.

Kurapika turned away. Leorio halted in his outburst, suddenly recognizing the look on the youth's face. That look...it was not one of vengeance anymore but of weariness---of defeat.

"Kurapika...what happened?" Leorio now asked in a softer voice, worry and concern replacing his earlier frustration.

"Nothing," came the blunt reply.

"Nothing? By the Gods Kurapika, don't treat me like I'm a total idiot. What the devil did that asshole Hisoka tell you? I swear..."

Gripping his shoulders, Leorio roughly turned the boy around. Smoldering onyx locked into the emerald orbs. "Tell me now," he demanded.

"Hisoka had the information I needed. The Genei Ryodan...they...they're still alive."

Leorio let out a heavy sigh and loosened his grip. "And Hisoka?"

The green orbs flickered momentarily. "He made me a bargain. The Spiders' whereabouts in exchange for a contract."

"What contract? What kind of contract did he want Kurapika?" he asked hoarsely, vainly trying to block the nightmarish visions that were crossing his mind.

Kurapika gave Leorio a long, hard look before answering. "To belong only to him. Be his and his alone---for eternity."

Barely had Kurapika spoken these words when the once strong hands that had gripped him dropped limply to Leorio's sides. This time, he was the one to turn away.

The ticking of the huge grandfather clock in the room seemed to grow louder as each tick punctuated the stony silence.

"But...but I told him to drop dead," Kurapika said in a muted voice, barely breaking the stillness.

Leorio jerked his head toward his companion so quickly he fleetingly wondered if he'd get whiplash. "You what?" he asked in disbelief.

Kurapika held Leorio's gaze this time and inched closer, so close that the tip of Leorio's nose almost grazed his forehead. "I told him to drop dead before I'd do it for him. It'll be a cold day in hell before I'd give myself up to a maniac like him. More importantly, " he lowered his eyes, lips now trembling at his next revelation, "I...I told him I already belong to someone else."

No further explanations were necessary for Leorio as he reached out and pulled Kurapika close, all words trivial and forgotten. As if in a dream, he reached out to trace the contours of that beautiful, angelic face wanting to drown himself in that moment---that moment that he had been imagining for what seemed like an eternity. Still, he had to make sure that this wasn't just some cruel dream conjured by some wayward prankster. He cupped Kurapika's chin and tilted that child-like face.

"I'd never thought I'd live to see the day that I'd hear those words. I...I always saw myself as a poor second to your goals of revenge Kurapika," the onyx orbs darkened fleetingly, "but I never wanted to force you to make a choice. I just wanted to be near you, be a part of your life no matter how miserable it may be. I just wanted a chance...a chance to unwind the heavy chains that bind your heart...a chance to put cracks in the foundation of the walls you've built. All I wanted was the chance to love you Kurapika...that was all..."

"Leorio," Kurapika whispered huskily, emerald eyes glistening with pinpricks of blossoming tears. "You've always been so self-sacrificing...so patient...I'm sorry I never gave you the chance..."

"Shhhh...it's alright," Leorio whispered back stroking the pale golden strands of his lover's hair. "You'll never be alone Kurapika. I promise."

"I will let you in Leorio. Just give me time. I will...I promise."

Leorio gave his golden-haired angel a gentle look and slowly claimed his lips and all the hurt, loneliness, anger and pain seemed to melt, cleansed by the purity of love in that kiss. The chains ceased to bind, the walls began to gently move.

"You take my breath away Kurapika...you take my breath away."

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_You take my breath away_

_You take my breath away_

_Take my breath away..._


End file.
